Arrow: Honor Thy Father
"Honor Thy Father" is the second episode of season one of the superhero action series Arrow. It was directed by David Barrett with a script written by Andrew Kreisberg and Marc Guggenheim, based on a story treatment by Guggenheim and Greg Berlanti. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 17th, 2012. In addition to the main cast, this episode also includes guest appearances by Kelly Hu as China White, Colin Salmon as Walter Steele, Ty Olsson as the villain, Martin Somers, Annie Ilonzeh as Joanna De La Vega, and Emma Bell as Emily Nocenti. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on characters and concepts originally designed by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. * This episode is production code number 2J7302. * This episode is included on the Arrow: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The collections were produced by Warner Home Video and released on September 17th, 2013. * This is the first episode of Arrow directed by David Barrett. He directs two episodes from season one in total. His next episode is "Sacrifice". * This is the second episode of Arrow written or co-written by Andrew Kreisberg. He writes and/or develops the story for seven episodes of the show from season one. His next episode is "Lone Gunmen". * This is the second episode of Arrow written or co-written by Greg Berlanti. He writes and/or develops the story for six episodes of the show from season one. His next episode is "Lone Gunmen". * This is the second episode of Arrow written or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. He writes and/or develops the story for eight episodes of the show from season one. His next episode is "Lone Gunmen". Allusions * The character of Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, was created by writer Mort Weisinger and artist George Papp. He first appeared in the second vignette from ''More Fun Comics'' #73 in November, 1941 in a story called "Case of the Namesake Murders". * The character of Chien Na Wei, also known as China White, is based on a character that has appeared in DC Comics. She was introduced as the primary antagonist in issue #3 of the Green Arrow: Year One comic book limited series, which was released in October, 2007. * Martin Somers is based on a character that has appeared in DC Comics. He made a single appearance in ''Green Arrow'', Volume 3 #31 in December, 2003. It was the sixth and final chapter in the "Straight Shooter" storyline. * One of the names written down in Robert Queen's book is Hannibal Bates. Hannibal Bates is a DC Comics villain who calls himself the "Everyman". He first appeared in ''52'' Week Nine in July, 2006. The character will make his first appearance in the DC Television Universe over in ''The Flash'' in the season one episode, "Who Is Harrison Wells?". He will also appear in "The Trap". He will be played (primarily) by actor Martin Novotny in both episodes. Quotes * Oliver Queen: I wanted to give Martin Sommers the chance to confess in face of court's justice. But he chose to go after someone I care about instead. He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind. .... * Oliver Queen: All that time plotting my return at the island, I didn't realize how hard it would be to reconnect with Mom, Thea... Laurel... and I didn't... I didn't know how painful it would be to keep my secret. You asked me to save the city. To right your wrongs. I will. I swear. But to do that, I can't be the Oliver that everyone wants me to be, which means sometimes, to honor your wishes... I need to dishonor your memory. I'm sorry... .... * Oliver Queen: I got lucky. * John Diggle: I'm not the man you wanna take for a fool, Mister Queen. You understand me? * Oliver Queen: Yes. * John Diggle: I think I'm just beginning to understand what kind of man you are. * Oliver Queen: Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. .... * Moira Queen: I hired you to protect my son. Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement of the job is staying close to the person you're protecting. * John Diggle: I've never had a client who didn't want my protection before, ma'am. .... * Moira Queen: You know five years ago irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now. .... * Oliver Queen: Before the island I was a jerk, but now I'm a damaged jerk. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:October, 2012/Episodes